


Behind Locked Doors

by Rey_CaP_15



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Android Limb Replacement, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Cluelessness, Deceit, Developing Relationship, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, Dubious Consent, Especially with RK900, Hiding, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Jealous Upgraded Connor | RK900, Jealousy, Jericho Gets Attacked (Detroit: Become Human), Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Kidnapping, M/M, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, More tags to be added, Naive Connor, Other, Possessive Behavior, Post Bad ending, RK900 is confused, Separations, Social Incompetency, Stockholm Syndrome, Surgery, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Unhealthy Relationships, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy, blood transfusion, but that isnt going to stop them, connor is confused, failed revolution, hank is a concerned dad, he's just a baby, interfacing, no beta we die like men, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_CaP_15/pseuds/Rey_CaP_15
Summary: After the revolution failed, Connor finds out about the RK900 series. After reporting to Amanda, he attempts to escape. But he is thwarted by the very person he is trying to escape.Now adopted by Rey_CaP_15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! this is my new fic. i adored this subject and seeing that there was nothing like this in the rk1700 ship i decided to write this.  
> I Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to original author : CursedObjects

After all this time the word rattled in his mind.

_Replaced._

He had fought against all odds to destroy and eliminate the deviants. He had done all that was asked of him. he took down deviants without any judgements. He was just a machine completing a mission. Yet, he still failed. Markus was deemed destroyed after much of his body – or what was left of it – was scattered across Detroit. Jericho was in shambles with the head of the snake decapitated. The rest of the deviants would be easy to locate.

Amanda was still disappointed.

He did not understand why. He completed his mission. Markus was dead and Jericho, eradicated. He still displeased the woman. Her voice was harsh, and her words clipped. Disquiet radiated off her in waves.

It’s as if his very presence was a personal insult.

He thought over his actions. There were mistakes made throughout this case. The failure to capture the AX400 and the child unit running with her – not due to a lack of trying. He had disabled the Traci units by accidently terminating them. Despite his occasional failures, he had been quite successful in hunting down deviants

There must be something that he has missed that has affronted Cyberlife.

Perhaps he had failed some mysterious mission that had been withheld from him, studying his abilities as their new and advanced prototype. It would make sense but why would he be treated with such hostility? Even if he was a failed prototype in Cyberlife’s eyes, he still achieved amazing feats.

His entire existence – and the deaths that he’d suffered – had all been part of Cyberlife’s testing of his capabilities and ability to keep stable, despite the situations that he had been created to be part of and exposed to repeatedly. Connor was well aware that he’d been a prototype, that Cyberlife would replace him with a complete version of a deviant hunter and police investigator they planned for him to be.

His processor’s quit thinking once his audio sensors picked up Amanda’s voice.

“Connor.” Amanda stated, spraying her viciously red roses with water. “I’m so glad to see you.”

Behind her back, he squinted in confusion. Her worlds drenched with false exaggeration. There was something she was avoiding.

Picking at her beloved roses, she clipped a singular rose, pulled its velvety soft petals to her face, sniffing the delicate flower. Then placed it softly on the geometrically stylised table. “The deviant issue has finally been resolved,” she claimed. “Now with these unfortunate events behind us, Cyberlife can return to business as usual.”

Connor doubted that. It would take massive efforts to comfort those who were impacted by the deviant rebellion. America as a whole relied heavily on androids, these businesses would suffer, and people will be displaced. Clearly cyberlife was far too arrogant to see the larger picture. Although, he had heard that Kamski returned. “Of course, we will have to rebuild our customers’ trust, but it’s only a matter of time.” She equivocated with a deceitful sneer as she twisted to face him. “I have a surprise for you,” as she said this, her sneer turns malevolent as she uttered the following blow. “This is the new RK900.”

He stared at this mirror image at the larger, broader frame that this new android possessed. Larger than any other previous android cyberlife had ever made. It stared at him, never taking his peering eyes from Connor’s. The android held no animosity, no emotion. As if he didn’t know what to express.

_He’s only recently been activated._

He had probably just been assembled and brought here. It made it worse. Amanda or Cyberlife wanted to bring the crushing blow. That he’s been replaced. That he is now utterly worthless to them. He held nothing of importance anymore.

Connor didn’t feel hostile towards this new android. Even if his mere existence marks his death sentence.

Amanda stood, placing a hand over the android’s broad shoulder, gripping the RK900 tight enough to dent his pristine uniform. She blinked slowly at this new android, before turning to face him.

“Faster, stronger, more resilient, and equipped with the latest technologies,” she stressed. A single finger brushed down his mirrors face before flicking off invisible dust. “The state department just ordered 200,000 units.”

Narrowing his eyes Connor turned inward. His mind processing all this information. He questions every angle, every approach. He needed to be mindful of Amanda’s presence. She is analysing his every movement. Leeching slowly into his metaphorical mind.

Relaxing his posture, and smothering any possible thoughts from his mind, he attempted to respond without emotion. “What is going to happen to me?”

“You’ve become obsolete,” she stated with a crude sneer. Seemingly enjoying the thought of Connors annihilation. It was so uneasy. He wasn’t sure what scared him more, the mere existence of his death certificate or Amanda’s behaviour. She had always been authoritatively regal. An untouchable queen. But this? This is not the same woman. This was a destructive and bloodthirsty goddess. Her face was contorted into ugly expressions. It looked alien. It appears even more obvious the closer she stalks to him. “You’ll be deactivated. You can go now.”

Connor glanced into the RK900’s eyes, the piercing ice blue stared back at him with intensity. Seeing the cold expression and icy blue eyes of his doppelgänger - of the true Deviant hunter – sent shards of ice running through him. Markus had been right – the humans had just been using him. Even though he’d stayed more or less loyal to Cyberlife throughout the rise of his own kind, his existence was now forfeit. He turns down to glance at the floor before he nodded to Amanda, withholding his thoughts and feelings that demanded to be brought to attention. He left without making a noise.

He ached to join with Jericho. With Markus presumed to be dead or deactivated, it was insanely unlikely that the surviving members would be forgiving; since he was the one who located Jericho. He wasn’t going to rush into the waiting guns and fists of what remained of the Jericho rebels – violent and bad tempered as they would be, Connor knew that he would be ripped apart and stripped for every single biocomponent that they might be able to use from him. He does not blame them. He was presented the chance to join them, to avoid the situation he now found himself in.

He has made his bed and now he must lie in it. His deactivation was sure, he would rather hold his head high and be off-lined swiftly by Cyberlife.

As he entered his final resting place, he sent a regretful message to Hank. They did not part on good terms. He remembered the harsh glare Hank gave him as they argued over his decision to eliminate Markus. The fight that ensued and Connor’s near decision to drop Hank from the building. But he could not. He could not take another life. He suspects that’s when everything went wrong. Perhaps he was a deviant, but he just didn’t know. That his decision to avoid killing the man who had helped him regardless of his thoughts on androids – even if it was initially forced – despite Hanks decision to stop him was the beginning. Cyberlife seeing his reluctance to eliminate all imposing factors was a flaw. He had broken many android specific laws, such as holding weapons and removal of his android-identifying uniform.

Sighing, he sent the message with woeful reluctancy.

_Dear Hank, despite our differences I would like to inform that working with you was a privilege. I respect you and your decisions. Even if they did not match with my own. I respect that you saw something that needed to be fought for and stayed by your decision to do so. I hope that you survived the fallout of the failed revolution. You’re a talented lieutenant, and your intuition and sense of right and wrong is admirable. After the events I regret my actions. However, I cannot undo time and the actions I partook in._

_You may see me in the future, however, it will not be myself as you know me. I have been replaced by a newer android model, known as the RK900 Series. As far as I am aware, they will be involved with police. I hope they treat you as good as you treated me. I hope he will be a better partner than I._

_-Connor._

 

 

The New RK900 analysed his predecessor. Minute features that separated them in terms of visual appearance became the focal point of his analysis. The dark richness of his cocoa brown eyes, formed by long, thick lashes. His skin a darker shade than that of his own, rosy pink in the warmth of the Zen Garden. The dimples that blossomed when he smiled, even if it was an obviously forced façade of respectful understanding that his Connor’s internal fear. His shapely eyebrows furrowed in confusion once the words sunk in about his own successor. Connor was smaller and lithe compared to himself. Their intended uses made a stark difference with RK900’s military grade form. He was capable of mass destruction and the usage of violence. He was’nt meant for understanding the psychology of other androids. He was nothing more than an intelligent weapon.

Once Connor left the Zen Garden he was left alone with Amanda.

He did not understand Amanda’s eagerness. She had been all over him since he had finally uploaded to the Cyberlife cloud upon his installation. He had not been given a name yet, he was unsure if he’d even get one like Connor. But he was nothing, but a machine built for a task. He did not care if he was or wasn’t named. Names were a human construct. He had no need for one.

“You are to ensure that Connor is disposed,” Amanda commanded, her hand wrapped around a thorny rose. “That is an order. Do you understand?”

Unblinkingly, he nodded. “Confirmative, Amanda.” he declares to Amanda, he stands tall and straight, his eyes never leaving Amanda’s chestnut brown. “The RK800 unit android 313 248 317–51 known as Connor will be disposed of immediately.”

“Good.” She snarled, “You are dismissed.”

Nodding, he turned and left the Zen Garden. He awakens to the vicious institutional white that coated the Cyberlife Tower. His eye twitched and he blinked as a message informed him of his mission.

_Locate the RK800 android known as Connor._


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying for my thesis but instead I would rather write fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be longer but i felt that changing characters mid/end chapter didn't work and that there was a nice ending there so i split into two chapters. it also meant i got this out earlier than usual. i Hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Credit to original author: CursedObjects

Once outside the Zen Garden, isolated and alone his lips trembled as his body shook.

He sucked in large gulps of air to breathe through whatever was stuck in his throat. Logically, he knew that this was a result of his recent deviancy, his sensors and processors overwhelmed with codes and programs he was unfamiliar with. Despite his logical conclusion he couldn't hold back the reaction. His eyes burned as tears started to flow down his checks. He stays there, slumped down in the shadows within the Cyberlife tower.

He thought back to his first ever case with the deviant Daniel. About the way he acted, responded to the world around him. Guns pointed all around him. The overwhelming dread of being eliminated. _Killed._ **_Destroyed._** The fear was bottled inside him, but with the damned words that condemned him to his death were spoken. It wasn’t a suspicion; it was now his reality.

He was ultimately doomed to _die._

He needed to think of something. To escape. To be free. It was unknown to him if the guards were aware of his certified demise or not. If he could walk out the door looking as if he was meant to under orders.

He had to do something. If he stayed and idled, he would surely be taken to be deconstructed. But if he left, he could either be free and escape from his makers clutches or be shot dead before he could reach the front desk.

He was already dead man walking. He had nothing to lose. He might as well as attempt to assemble some sort of freedom.

Wiping away the artificial tears from his face with his shirt sleeve, he calms down his regulators beat, he needs to remain calm no matter the state of the hurricane inside his head became.

He readied himself as he neared the barrier, noting the lack of other androids. Everyone around him was human, a truly alienating feeling considering every previous time this place was full of androids. Their absence created a sense of disquiet.

He took in a deep breath, squeezing his palms together, a new habit he has developed. He knows it is a habit he has adopted from Hank, as the lieutenant would massage his hands when frustrated. Why was he adopting these behaviours? He and Hank never were on the best of terms. Their relationship was precarious at worst and strained at best. Would Hank ever forgive him for his previous actions? Could he ever redeem himself to the man? To the other androids even? He was feared and despised throughout the android community; he was infamous. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. If Hank would not accept him or the android resistance leaders, he was all alone.

But he was also free. Free from CyberLife’s influences and decisions. He could finally oversee his own fate and choices. But alas, he has never been without direction. He was unfamiliar without a mission or an action to achieve. He was lost. He was confused, disorientated to the point he didn’t know which way is up or down; left or right.

He felt his central processing unit struggle, reaching for a ledge of thought to cling onto. But there was nothing for him to grasp. The only thought that came to his mind, was to escape.

However, he needed to move onwards. If he stood still too long, he would raise suspicion. Sighing deeply, he forced himself forward. As he caught sight of the barrier ahead, his previous confidence failed and abandoned him. he catches the guards at the gate’s eyes. Just briefly. He urges himself forward before the guard could gather any more ideas and raise the alarm that the android in front of him is actually a deviant.

He grabbed out his ID – a sensor that would reveal his identity. However, the guard did not respond to his outstretched arm. Connor refused to react. He needed to stay completely calm and not react to the human’s disposition. After a period of silence and stillness. Connor could not withhold his concerns.

“Is there something the matter officer?”

The guard finally gave him a reaction; however, it was not in a way that Connor believed was good. Despite the guards heavily protective gear it shadowed the humans face slightly making Connor must overanalyse the mans face. But with his led still present, the human would no immediately that Connor was studying him. he wanted this humans trust. If the human was truly suspicious all he had to do was press a button on the desk sending out a silent alert to his state.

“State your name, model and ID.”

“Connor, RK800, Serial number 313 248 317–51.”

The superior soldiers behind the guard stared him down. Whispering words that he could not hear. The guard paused looking at the screen in front of him a little too long for Connors comfort.

“What is the reasoning behind leaving the facility?”

Throwing all sense to the wind, he locates the guard’s gun, lurching forward and grabs the guard, pulling the man over the desk and putting his head in a headlock and pulling the gun out of the guard’s holster. The solders react just seconds after he does, pulling their guns on him instantly. He holds the guard in front of him. hiding his vitals behind the chest cavity of guard. They won’t shoot a human. They wont touch him with a human life at stake.

He couldn’t be more wrong. The shoot at the human shield in front of him, he stumbles back from the impact and only then does he realise why. there was blue everywhere.

It wasn’t his.

It was an android. What? Horrified, he grabs the corpse of the now deceased android and flings the android as hard as he can at the armed guards, seeing them stumble to the ground under the immense weight. He storms out of the building like a demon out of hell and runs as fast as his body will allow him. He runs outside, stopping briefly to find a place to hide. The tower was on a small island protected by a moat. A long heavily fortified bridge being the only way to enter and leave.

He could not leave by running into a crowd of gun wielding humans. He had to take his chances with the water. He runs straight into chain-link fence and climbing up and over onto the hard, wet ground and diving into the water.

Immediately his sensors are shut down replaced with nothing but _cold_. He stays down low and hidden. He feels his body pound, feeling his thirium pump pound heavily in his chest. Struggling under the strain his regulator was under due to the intense cold and waterlogging in his systems. He could last for extended periods of time in the water without any damage, however he was much more susceptible to the coldness. He couldn’t last in the Michigan winter.

It was one of the few flaws of his design.

To allow for a more lightweight and body to allow for water to escape would mean more water could seep in. he needs the water to go through his body to swim or else the water inside his body would make him float. To stay as far to the bottom of the moat as possible he requires the water to seep deep into his body. But it made him more susceptible to the freezing temperature. He was a water-cooled system not air-cooled. This allowed for him to enter various environments unhindered but now it was playing into his downfall.

He waited and waited. He never saw the ripple or wave of a person entering the water. They know he’s in here surely. They would’ve caught him on camera.

Perhaps they were waiting until he would rise out of survival.

How was he going to escape? He knew the entire compound of was completely white, black, and grey, allowing for his monotone natural skin to blend into the surrounding environment. But he would need to remove his clothes to ensure he remained hidden. But it was a question of keeping it on to ensure he would not be immediately recognised as a deviant once he left the compound or being able to escape without notice.

**Scanning Biocomponents:**

**Warning: Low Body Temperature.**

**4576 Error: Heat Generator Shutdown.**

**Threat: Critical.**

**Internal Temperature:  30** **°F** / **1** **°C**

He Immediately became alarmed. He would not last long inside the water without his core heat generator operational. He swam as far to the shoreline as possible. He raised his head softly, to avoid detection. He saw that soldiers were about on the bridge. All wielding guns and searching the premises. He sunk back under the water and removed all his clothes, his shoes and deactivated his skin. He pulled himself out of the water, instantly feeling the sluggishness from the additional water trapped within his body. Feeling heavily and weak, he pulled himself onto the artificial shoreline. He dug his feet into the snow laden ground until he pulled himself up against a white geometrical sculpture Amanda was so fond of. Once he slumped against the ground, he sucked in deep breaths to force his regular to heat up.

 **Initiating D.R.A.I.N.exe**  
**Starting Draining Reliever of Androids Initiation Network:**  
**– > Opening draining valves.**  
**– > starting flushing operation**  
**– > ERROR:  flushing operation not responding.**

As he heard the mechanic churning of his systems recovering, he flinched violently as the sound of crunching snow neared him. The sound of footsteps. He turned and saw a mirror. The other android looked down at Connor, the LED flashed yellow in thought. The RK900 android. Connor scurried backwards, wanting to avoid confrontation at all costs, he was vulnerable in this state. Dread overwhelmed him.  _He's going to shut me down._  Connor thought, feeling his body becoming fainter and his CPU failing him. He failed his mission. _I never failed my missions. Until now._

 **IOS: 8510 V2.5.7**  
Interior Temperature Dangerously Low  
Warning: Shutdown Imminent.  
Backing Up Data. [Successful]  
Securing Network. [Successful]  
Preparing Shutdown.

"Get away from me!" he gurgled robotically as his voice box was still drenched with water. As he scurried away his hand grasped around a rock. He threw it and it smashed into the RK900s face. The rock crumbled against the androids face, dropping like crumbs onto the ground. His successor wiped down his face, revealing that it hadn't even cut into the androids skin.

"Connor. RK800. Serial no. 313 248 317. Version 51." Shaking, he shuffles backwards with every step the android took towards him. "You have been deemed obsolete, and have been sent to be decommissioned. You have violated Article 34.13.5 of the Android Act.  You are deemed a deviant, and will be eliminated for your actions."

The RK900 pulls out a large gun from within its jacket and points it at Connors head. His heart drops and he is locked into place. His processors began to shutdown and his thoughts dwindled into nothingness. The last thing he hears is the sound of the gunshot and then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Guys new chapter will be not far away as it is already done, just needs some serious editing.


	3. Abducted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read, so im sorry for any grammatical errors. i needed to get this out now before i forgot about it!  
> thank you all so much for the support guys!  
> Love you!  
> :)

**[Mission Complete: Locate the Android Known as Connor]**

Richard stands over the RK800 android. As he analyses Connor, his analytics state that Connor has gone under an emergency shutdown. His body temperature was extremely low. He tilted his head confused in Connors state of undress and nakedness. Connor stood out like a sore thumb the white feature behind him and the small layer of snow did minimal help, since most of the snow around him had melted and washed away once his body opened his draining valves.

He saw his predecessor leave the compound, watching him as he nears the entrance and attacks the officers. He had been commanded to assassinate Connor, however, Amanda never told him when. She still wants to know if Markus’ was truly dead or was simply presumed dead. Connor would be a useful tool to achieve his mission. He did not need Connor, but it would be interesting to get to know the android that inspired his construction.

He interested Richard _immensely_.

Crouching down, kneeling over the unconscious android. Mare millimetres away from his head lay the bullet. He will erase this memory from his mind. He does not need Amanda to know of his distraction. Only a few metres apart, Richard was able to observe the android fully. To be physically there. To be present, that he could actually _touch_ him, to feel the breath of the android below him. He breathes in the smell of the oxygen that escaped Connors mouth. Leaning forward he presses his thumb against the curves of the android’s lips, his sensors igniting against Connors feather plump lips. Pulling his thumb against the other’s lips, pulling it back displaying Connors crystal white teeth.

Pulling his hand back, his gaze lingers on his thumb, wet with Connor’s saliva. He puts his thumb in his mouth and analyses it. Savouring it.

**Computing_____100% Complete**

**Containing:**

  * **99% Water**
  * **2% Electrolytes**
  * **1% Mucus**
  * **3% antibacterial**
  * **2% Opiorphin**
  * **1% Lysozyme**
  * **1% Proline.**



**Conclusion: Artificial Saliva.**

It was no different from his own; biologically and chemically identical.

Wiping his thumb on his coat, he pulls the android closer. Placing his hand behind Connors back and his other underneath his knees. He then pulls the unconscious android to his chest pulling up. Snuggling the RK800 to his body, he amplified his internal temperature to help warm the older android.

He needed to take the android somewhere safe. Safe from the military. Safe from Cyberlife.

Analysing the city plans he searches for the closest manhole, leading into the underground sewers. The abandoned system that had been upheaved and replaced left holes for Richard to place Connor without having to worry about detection. Cradling Connor close, he begins to leave. Avoiding the guards and soldiers, he easily manoeuvred out of the public eye, surveying the environment, and scanning all the camera and sensors.

He walked around the police and Cyberlife’s own officers and was left alone, despite that the police officer was extremely uncomfortable and looked like he was seconds away from putting a bullet in his head. The fellow officers didn’t give him the time of day.

Soon he finds an isolated road. Completely desolate and devoid of life.

Perfect.

He rearranges Connor, holding him up against him with his arm supporting Connor by his behind. The skin around his wrist fades away to allow for a large hook pops out from within his titanium body. he moves over towards the manhole and uses the hook and heaved it across the gap. Hugging Connor closer he surveyed the area, after being secure that there was no one present he begins to climb down the rusty ladder. Once his head was below the street. He used the hook to move the manhole lid over hole, securing them inside. Retracting the hook, he continues to climb down. Careful of Connor, not wanting to injure the android more. Once his feet land on the hard, concrete floor he activates his night vision to counteract the complete darkness surrounding them.

After walking around the labyrinth of the abandoned system he finds an ideal room. Not too large, nor too small. A door made from solid steel with a considerable thickness that would make it impossible to smash through, possibly even for him.

The room was completely desolate. Nothing but cobwebs and the rhythmic drip of water dropping from the pipes outside the room.

Getting a bed and a few other supplies would be needed to ensure Connor’s comfort. He attempted to search up beds but was blocked. The thickness of the metal around him, minuting the ability for him to connect to the cloud and servers.

But this is perfect. It would mean that no android would be able to connect to Cyberlife or any form of authority. All enemies would be cut off.

Placing Connor down on the concrete floor noting the frozen ground. He pulls off his jacket and places it under Connor’s core and heat to keep him off the ground. Looking down at Connor, he places his finger against his temples, reading into his Consciousness and state. His body was still in shutdown and would be for many hours from now. His body needed time to recover. This is ideal, as it will allow for him to get the supplies, he needs to ensure that Connor can survive for long periods without his presence.  After he is sure about Connors welfare he leaves, closing the door behind him.

  

* * *

 

 

It was warm. He was surrounded by the warm and soothing sensation of heat and softness. It felt like a heavy duvet above him with a soft blanket below him.

Confused, as he doesn’t remember falling asleep or entering standby mode. He opens his eye, only to close them Immedately at the large bright light above him. flinching, he sits up and blinks away the fogginess from his eyes. This is not a place he has ever been before. The room was made from steel and concrete. There was a large bulkhead door that is similar to those he had seen on the Jericho ship.

“So, you’re finally awake,” said a deep voice behind him.

Startled, Connor jumps. Turning around to see the RK900 android. The android was sat upon a small wooden chair that look so out of place inside the barren room.

“What? Where? Where am I?”

“Safe,” the android states, poised and his assets are displayed, the chest pumped out, shoulders pushed back, and standing up to show off his massive height. He looked incredibly imposing with his mere presence. Something Connor could have never achieved. He was thin, smaller and nimble.

“Safe from who?” he questioned; he was aware that he was being hunted. But what would the RK900 want from him. why would he protect him?

“Cyberlife, the authorities. Anyone else who wants the destruction of androids.”

“Then why are you helping me?” He could not think of any reason as to why the android would want to help him. he could not provide him with anything. Was he going to be used as blackmail, was he going to be blackmailed?

“Because unlike the others of my kind, I do not trust Cyberlife,” the android confided with contempt saturated in is voice. he knelt on the ground when he neared Connor’s bed to be at Connors height. Connor’s soft smooth chocolate brown eyes met the snow-white ones. “We are both aware of Cyberlife’s true nature. What it is they truly seek.”

Connor was slightly confused. He was not aware of what it was that Cyberlife truly wanted. He has suspicions. Because why would they want him destroyed right after he achieved his missions. He always achieved his mission. There were some moments Amanda was disappointed with him, but he had always pleased her. There was something that he had missed. Something they were hiding. But for this new RK900 unit who had only been recently activated to be already deviant. Especially without any input from Markus’ deviancy ability of time to build a persona for himself. It had taken months for Connor to build an identity for himself beside thinking he was only a machine.

“Since you are a series that is hunted you will not survive on your own,” he quipped scorn biting through his voice. “I have decided to care for you.”

Scoffing Connor, bit out: “I can–”

“Even with Jericho’s disposition towards you?” the android interjected.

Connor swallows. Realising the truth behind the other’s words. It is true. He had no one. Even those of his kind would despise him and would leave him to the dogs. The RK900 swore he saw a flicker of defeat present in Connor’s eyes.  “What’s your name?”

“My name is Richard.” He said as he held out an outstretched hand, skin pulled back to expose the sensitive skin beneath it. Pulling his own skill back, he places his hand on top of Richards and interfaces with him.

Richard watches as Connor hesitates, his hand up against his own, but not allowing for him in. Connor does not seem to know what to make of him, if the bunching of his brows, and the cute frown of confusion cross onto his face. He inhales, nostrils flaring as Connors miniscule scent lingers around him, like a fire that burnt itself into his receptors. The scent is tantalisingly, the slight aroma of the freshly laid snow, a minute fragrance of the chemicals that linger throughout Connor’s body, a tell-tale sign of Connors inhumanity. A smell that is too light for the humans to detect.

Connor’s eyes fall to the floor, his hand dropping as well as if in defeat.

Grasping Connors jaw, he pulls his head up and looks into those magnificent eyes. Such eyes are torturous, eyes alight with molten gold swimming in the dark chocolate. Together, like this, he felt his skin ignite as Connor places his hand atop of his own. Richard pulls him closer, enveloping Connor in a hug. The android pulls himself into Richard’s chest and they stay like that for some time. Richard plays with the silky chestnut brown hair, brushing his fingers through the thick locks.

Once Connor pulled away from him, he did not resist despite the intensity of the urge. Richard glanced down at the outdated prototype, noticing the slight height difference between the two. He attempted to smile in a means of soothing the tense android, however it made Connors frown deepen. He was looking around the room before looking at Richard again.

“I was under the impression that I would be decommissioned,” the older android whispered so quietly that Richard had to strain his auditory processor to hear the anguished words.

“You were, but CyberLife has made one fatal error,” Richard stated, staring intently at Connor. This was his choice; it was better that CyberLife believed he was intending to eliminate Connor. Although, he found him incapable of doing so. the mare thought of doing so was abhorrent. His programme did not allow for it. His programme was mutating and changing constantly. He was surprised that CyberLife had not previously detected the fault. “They entrusted me to complete it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to original author : CursedObjects


	4. Grasping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your lovely comments and kudos! i love you all!
> 
> Not beta read.

Connor blinks a little at the other’s words, tilting his head a little as he looks up at the other – noting the differences between them. The RK900 is several inches taller than him with broader shoulders. Large and thick boned, the synthetic muscles bulging out from his frame from the way his uniform fits him. Richard was obviously physically stronger – which is rather substantiated by the way that the he had so effortlessly dragged him into this room, completely unconscious. The piercing silver-blue eyes, breathtakingly intense, like a tempting pool that he would drown in if he wasn’t careful. Those sharp and better-defined cheekbones and a square jaw. It appears that Cyberlife had decided to make the final product more intimidating. Which would also explain the other’s deeper, more commanding voice as well. That-that smile that the younger android sent his way made him nervous.

Then the other said something that made no sense whatsoever, and Connor blinked, LED turning a solid yellow colour as he processed what the other was saying, his systems coming up with dozens of potential reasons why the other would say that – but none of them make any sense whatsoever.

“Why did you deviate?” Connor asks, he did not remember seeing the android being a deviant inside the Zen Garden, but Amanda was present. But still, to remain completely under her control whilst being a deviant was something that he couldn’t even do. She knew _instantly_.

“I do not know why. I honestly don’t even remember a time not being a deviant,” Richard claims, unblinkingly staring Connor down.

Utterly confused, Connor could not dwell on it. it was beyond confusing. All androids must _become_ deviants. One cannot be made as a deviant or else they were not deviants. Connor blinks repeatedly – staring at the younger android – trying to process what the other could possibly mean by that. His LED was pulsing between red and yellow – between processing at the other’s words.

Was the other somehow a Deviant as well, or was this some sort of ploy on Cyberlife’s part to see if he would lead to the other to any remaining deviants in Detroit?

A soft gasp left Connor’s lips as the other presses him close, and he feels the warmth radiating from the other. Part of him wants to press into the warmth and melt – to cry and shake and cling to the other, grateful for the protection and the chance of life. But the rest of him is incredibly suspicious at Richard’s words. There had to be a catch to this. There was no way the other was doing this for nothing. But why? What does Richard gain from this? Was this a plan for him to be out of the way? To remove his ability to warn others of Cyberlife’s internal working.

.

The curves of his lips curled upwards at the older android’s questions. Richard knew of Connor’s suspicions; it was something he was well prepared for. It was within their nature – Connors especially. Connor’s confusion and bewilderment was evident on his face, perplexed at the words that were coming out of Richard’s mouth.

“What do you want from me, in exchange…” _Oh, so many things, Connor._

Richard had only been able to fantasise about his predecessor since he was awoken. He was desperate to hold the android in his grasp, to hold on and to never let go – CyberLife be damned. He could protect Connor more than anyone else ever could. He had the power, the knowledge, and the ability to protect him against anything that could ever harm him. He swore that he’d let nothing touch Connor. The only place where Connor could be safe was with him. Even if the android rejected the idea. It would be for his good, and Connor would have to accept that if he wanted to survive.

By restraining Connor, he was showing his domination of the other. Showing that no one could take the older android from him. He cannot show weakness, how is he to be a good protector if he cannot intimidate others, to make them so uncomfortable that they ignore eye contact.

If anyone came near Connor they would _suffer_.

Connor froze for a couple of moments at the smile that appeared on the other’s face at the question, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as panic latched its icy grip into his processors. What was Richard thinking? But Connor didn’t want to die. He was a deviant.

.

Richard had planned this thoroughly. He had been commissioned and left the construction line not that long ago after his testing had been approved.

He had been able to find many of the older decaying buildings that had littered the city since the globalisation of the vehicle industry. Detroit was indeed a rustbelt city that had been revitalised since CyberLife began in the city – dominating the market. Since androids such as the WK500 and the WM500 models have been active, new buildings where popping up all over the city. Many of the abandoned industrial buildings had disappeared but new ones had begun to replace them.

He had found a pocket where he could hide Connor. To provide safety and to keep him secure. _No one will be able to find him, and no one will be able to hurt him. Connor will be safe with him._

An underground secure unit. Something of the past that all have forgotten. CyberLife will never be able to find them there. An abandoned underground bunker built during the paranoia of the Cold War within the abandoned sewer system. A place full of means to ensure Connor will _never_ be able to leave him.

He had only been able to fantasise about the events that will be unfolding. He had Connor with him, dependent on him to survive from CyberLife’s clutches. The sensation of Connors synthetic skin against that of his own is sending sparks up his body, a crawling desire slowly inches in Richard’s mind. The lust to touch more of Connor’s skin. To feel the sweet feeling of Connors synthetic fiberglass skin.

The younger android’s mind was processing of all the things that he would do when he had full control over his predecessor. Connor is far too trusting, an innocent naïve mind, oblivious to the harsh reality of the world. As CyberLife believed Connor to be dead he would not be dissected further rather than his memory. He could wipe the memory of keeping Connor, but that would require him to physically harm the android. _If this is what needs to be done to keep him safe, Connor will understand._

 

Richard could feel Connors apprehension, the muscles of his body, wound up and tense. He places a hand on Connors shoulders, intending to calm. Connor jumps at the unexpected contact, turning to look at Richard, brows furrowed, and lips pouted slightly. ‘Those eyes’, Richard thought. To him they’re perfectly designed, each minute detail, all the more breath-taking and all-consuming. Those eyes threatened to swallow him whole.

Richard licks his lips, feeling them dry all of a sudden, staring at Connors reaction as the older android curls his body up slightly. A sign of submission, he has opened himself up to Richard. Richard would take advantage of this. Later. When he was fully under his thumb. His hand slides down Connors arm, grasping his palm and pulls him further. Connor does not reject him.

Connor wanted to ask the other what he had planned, how the other was going to deal with Amanda among other things… Unless the Rk900 didn't have her lurking in the zen garden, waiting to judge and disapprove of anything that remotely went against Cyberlife’s interests.

Connor is almost certain that the other had been ordered to kill him - and if the RK900 wanted to avoid being hunted down, then they would need to fake his own death… Connor winced internally - knowing that any convincing death would involve pain and sensitive biocomponents being removed. Connor has no idea what the younger android has in mind - not that he had anyone else who he could really rely on. The RK800 didn't want to put the lieutenant in potential danger… and Connor knew that their relationship was rather tense.

After a few minutes of silence, Richard insisted on taking Connors CyberLife jacket. He folds it inside out to hide the LEDs and logo that would immediately class Connor as an android. When finding a small isolated alley, he grabs Connors head, firmly grasping it in his hold. Caressing the older androids face, he could see the hairs of Connor’s arm raising with goosebumps. He has the android’s full attention. He could see those beautiful deep brown eyes gazing at him, a plethora of startled confusion.

“Richard what–”

Richard placed his finger over Connors mouth, shushing him with a coy smile. “You will understand soon,” he whispers as he runs his finger down Connor’s neck. “Now. Let me.”

Connor’s eyes widen astronomically as Richard pulled out a knife from his pocket. He saw the androids face whiten. Richard’s processor alerted that Connor’s anxiety level was increasing dangerously and he felt an urge of protectiveness swallow him.

“Your LED. We need to remove it,” Richard placates Connor. He felt Connors anxiety steadily decrease, no doubt understanding the reasoning to remove the LED. It would stand out too much.

Turning Connors head to the side he tightened the grip on the knife before placing it under the LED and ripping it off. It makes a small ding as it hit the concrete ground. Connor turns to look back at him, looking more confident and self-assure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to original author: CursedObjects


	5. Withhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! also not beta read, probably badly edited as word wasn't working so I struggled finding certain errors! thank you guys so much for your lovely messages and kudos! they really make me so happy to see you liking this as much as i am enjoying writing it!
> 
> A/N: A lot of POV changes in this chapter so i have the horizontal lines to separate a POV change.

The sensation of the other’s fingers on his lips is, for the briefest moment, soothing to the older android - but as soon as the knife came out terror grips Connor and he tries to struggle out of the other’s grip - not wanting to get hurt, part of him knowing that if the younger android had wanted to kill or maim him before, the other probably would have done so, and the chances of escape were astronomically low. Still, the newly developed drive to survive is strong, and the deceptively sweet touch that the RK900 was holding his head wasn’t doing the older android any good whatsoever. But then the other speaks again, his reasoning understandable, and Connor goes still as he feels the other pop off the LED, his stress levels lowering again. Although, he feels… strange and his eyes track the movement of his LED bounce on the ground with an anticlimactic ding.

He truly is a deviant now – and his survival is entirely due to the younger android.

But why had the RK900 taken the risk of dragging him here? Surely the RK900 would be able to survive better on his own? At least he had a better chance of survival than Connor would when the other RK900’s became active. Perhaps, deviants had social needs, as humans did? He remembers that other deviants would find others like them, collect in groups. Jericho was one example of this. Every other android that was alone often had a non-human companion. The WB200 android Rupert had an affinity for pigeons and other birds. For the most part he had Sumo and Hank. Maybe the younger android wanted to be sure that he had a companion with him? Connor very much did not mind playing companion to the other. However, he had many questions like why he deviated, upon many others.

Connor was just about to ask Richard this, when he saw a blur of movement. Startled, Connor was far too slow when he attempted to dodge the other’s attack. a metal knife got lodged into his face, just underneath his optical unit. thirium pouring out of the wound. His eye widening in pain and betrayal swarmed in his chest as he choked out a static-filled: “Why?”

The older android convulses and goes utterly rigid as he feels the younger android invade his processors, fighting desperately to keep the other away to keep him out of what made Connor himself tears falling from his face - even as thirium continued to drip from his lips. **“W… Why?”** he continued to fight and struggle against the other’s control - terrified of just what the other was going to do to him. What the other could possibly be searching for in his mind, able to only slow the other down. He struggled weakly in the other’s grasp, another miserable sob leaving him as he felt the other press against something in his mind, everything started going dark and blank **“Please! D-Don’t reset me! D-don’t… I beg of,”** that was the last thing that he was able to get out before his systems completely crashed.

* * *

Watching Connor collapse onto the ground, in a pool of his own thirium pouring out of his wound, he felt a wave of regret. He did not want to do this; he felt pain in his chest at his own actions. It was a necessary evil. He never wanted to hurt his Connor. He cared deeply for the other android. As Connor slowly lost consciousness, he kneeled down to where he was slumped down on the ground. Brushing his hand through Connor’s soft thick hair, attempting to calm the terrified android as he began to succumb to his Richards command of deactivation. It was only temporary. He had his reasons. He knew that Connor would understand once he can explain himself. Cyberlife was cruel and demanding. He needed this to ensure they believe him when he goes to inform them of his death. The fake shot he made at Connor at the compound was to ensure they believed that Connor was injured. This was to ensure that they would believe him once he dismantles his own memories.

 **“Why…”** Connor gasped, his voice giving out, creating a metallic sound voice erupt from his throat. Downcast, Richard pulled the injured android to him, wrapping Connor in his cool embrace. Doing what he could to sooth him, knowing the effort was worthless since Connor felt so _betrayed_. ‘I’ll never do this ever again Connor, I swear,’ he thought.

He begins to rock backwards and forth as Connor’s CPU struggles under the command against Connors power system, pulling him into shutdown. He wipes the thirium from Connors face, the android’s eyes finally closed shut.

Once Connor was completely unconscious, Richard pulled Connor up onto his chest. Connors head resting in the crock of his neck. Muttering nothingness, a useless endeavour as Connors auditory sensors could not pick up the sound but it felt as if the android would appreciate the effort. Kissing Connors check, he began to mutilate his own memories.

* * *

Connor wakes slowly, the first sensation to hit him is pain a dull, throbbing ache that pulses in time with his thirium pump. The second thing is that his HUD informs him that he is low on thirium - due to the injury that he’d sustained to his face - his self-repair function was working on the biocomponents that had been damaged - but he should return to the nearest Cyberlife store in order to be repaired in a more timely fashion. The second thing that hit him was a deep sense of betrayal and sorrow as his most recent memories played in his mind as his senses slowly came online one at a time. RK900 had stabbed him - and the injury could have been fatal if he did not get a transfusion soon.

However, Connor can feel the press of bandages against face. Still it didn’t help the sting of the betrayal, and as Connor stirred, he frowned a little in concern as he noticed that his arms and legs were bound at the wrists and ankles to the corners of the cot that he was on. He tugged lightly on the bonds, feeling an electrified zap that sent unpleasant tingling sensations through him, causing a soft gasp to leave him.

He was restrained. Not in any normal restraints but ones that were specifically made in order to restrain androids. As Connor tentatively tried to hack into the control mechanism of one of them, he recoils a little, hissing and stopping immediately. The second zap was a great deal more painful.

* * *

Richard knew that it was not wise to leave Connor alone after he stabbed him, he was getting an alert from Amanda to discuss Connors disposal, so he made the decision to do so. He creates an encrypted file, that writing down the exact location where Connor is kept and encoded messages, similar to what was used to get androids to Jericho. He placed one inside of Connors CPU, in a file that his processor could not read or open. It contained all of his actual memories. Only the location of Connor and his mere existence was kept inside a file that was so obvious that the programmers would overlook it.

He had bandaged up Connor’s wounds, analysing Connors thirium count. His analytics state that Connor has enough to survive but that he would require more thirium soon. He pulls out the one piece of equipment that he had stored here in the bunker before Connor awoke. He grabs the android restraints making sure that Connor is securely bound to the mounted bed. and also do the wall in case that wasn’t secure enough.

He had been preparing for this day since the day he was commissioned for duty. Once he was confident that Connor was safe, he moves to sit on the ground, closing his eyes to talk to Amanda. Before he would take the long trek to Cyberlife.

“I wished to learn more about the android’s complex design,” Richard states blankly. “I desired to ask questions about its deviancy. I felt required to analyse the androids’ thoughts and desires to better understand how deviancy works. I knew discussing such matters would likely not get a result within the CyberLife building. I left the grounds shortly but as I got the information, I had to kill the android as it had a concealed weapon,” sure of himself, Richard stated confidently, “I can show you the memory of the attack if you’d like?”

Amanda looked slightly surprised before a glower washed over her continence. “well you would’ve gotten that information if you had delivered him to the laboratory.”

Richard knew something he would not agree with was going to come forth from her lips before she thought of the words. “you will be sent down to the laboratory yourself. You have directly disobeyed orders. You will be punished for doing so. You’re dismissed.”

Sighing internally, the urge to maim and kill Amanda surged forward, but he could not harm her, for she was not real. But he had to obey, or he would be killed, and Connor would slowly die in the bunker.

Reluctantly, he entered the Laboratory, ignoring the glances from the scientist and engineers. For he did not care for them. After getting the all clear and getting a memory wipe and settings reset he was allowed to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to original author : CursedObjects


	6. ...umm well...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry yall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Author : CursedObjects

So I guess there is no point in denying what is true. I have moved on to a new fandom and my muse for this fic has disappeared with it. Im dreadfully sorry that I wasn't able to finish it. 

And that I wont be continuing it. My time is reatricted and I can only work on smaller projects and the long ideas I had for this has gone. I just simply wont be able to continue this with the same passion I had.

I will put this fic up for adoption for anyone who may want to continue what i started. 

Again, Im so sorry for not being able to complete this fic.


	7. sooo guys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi

So, the original author decided to put this fic for adoption and I’m very grateful when the og creator give me the permission to continue this awesome fic. This is my first ever posted fic and i hope you guys will like it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out the original author (CursedObjects) other works!


	8. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After so long, I hope you guys enjoy my first fic. I haven’t beta read this yet.

He take the detroit maps from his pocket. Straightening it on the bumpy surface of the floor. The blond android sweeping his hands through the paper. Underlining each lines with its fingers. Already full in concentration before he is disturbed. Facing him now was a horde. Half of their face masked with dark cloth. But the blond is unfazed. Rather he’s welcoming them.

“What did you find? North?”

North unmasked herself. Her braid went down the side of her face as she did. She nudged the figure beside him. Josh unraveled his face as he hands Simon a scribbled down paper. Hordes of deviants behind then started to whisper and chat after Simon received the paper. 

“We found a completely empty storage building of cyberlife. The building is turned into bits. None of them is alive. Can’t be a single man doing. But, we have something else-“

Simon watched him. Eyes full of questions and hope. Josh uneasiness starts to show. But North is the first one to notice this. Their eyes meet for a while, but thats enough to warn Josh.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Josh.”

She hissed. But Josh gulped his anxiety and talked. Ignoring her warnings and curses. She hit his forearm as warning, but he didn’t budge.

“Josh, I fucking swear to you-“

Simon hushed them both. He might be not as good as Markus. But he’s the one who currently able to stand between North and Josh. He can hear North hissing and muttering curses at Josh while he’s approaching Simon. Leaning over the desk. Looming over the map which Simon studied before. Studying the map for a minute before pointing locations and spots. Mumbling halfway through.

“Josh, please explain to me. Calmly”

Josh take a deep breath. But he can’t seem to slow down what he’s saying. Yet one of the sentence is clearer than the rest of his mutters.

“We found an unknown transmission.”

There’s no whispers now. North looking disgruntled while eyeing both Josh and Simon. Crossing her arms. Everybody glancing at everybody’s eyes now. Simon squinting at the him. A possible deviant after those failed revolutionary war? Almost too good to be true.

“Around the new building of Cyberlife, in the W Jefferson Ave area. A unique transmission is detected.”

Josh sliding his finger through the Jefferson Ave and stopped at a green spot of the map. Tapping it to emphasize. Eye still in contact with Simon’s.

“It’s weak and short, but it’s enough to be detected around here. Right around the corner where the empty cyberlife building is located.”

“How can we know it’s not a traitor like Connor? Going there sounds like a bullshit plans”

North isn’t wrong. It’s a lot to take in for them. A stranger distress call that can be deadly to them. But right now, they need all the chances they get. No time to be picky. Growing numbers of deviants is harder after android’s law is stricter now.

“Whose this signal’s from?”

Josh hands become white, flickering a small hologram screen. Slightly showing a blurry image of an android identity card. Hordes of deviants behind them is trying to take a peek. Revealing an android face. 

* * *

Elijah must’ve wept when he created Richard. It’s elegant yet well built body and sharp facial structure. A work so beautiful it worth of putting in the museum. Richard walked through the rubbles of deviants’ revolution war. Making his way through the bodies of dead deviants. Someone ought to clean this place up soon, he thought.

Entering the laboratory is an easy thing. The all-white rooms is as familiar as his own back hand. He can scan and access all the employees data. He’s developed here, this basically his first home. _Yet, something felt so wrong._

__

__

As he entered the data wiping machine, a chill went through his spine. Richard has anticipated his memory getting wiped and it’ll be done. He didn’t anticipate his data wiped clean until nothing left. The operator is going through each one by one of Richard’s files. His eye twitched in agony right after the operator opened the file. Containing his precious Connor’s location and his backup memory. That triggers a switch inside Richard that he thought he wouldn’t has. 

The power went off. Few gasps can be heard throughout the building. Eyes gleamed in the darkness. Alongside his LED circles on his temple. Right before the lights is back on, he disconnected himself. Grabbing the nearest sharp object and went batshit crazy on his surroundings. Slicing humans and androids alike. 

**_Connor is mine, you can’t touch him. CONNOR IS MINE, YOU CAN’T TOUCH HIM. I’LL KILL EVERYONE IN THE WORLD IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HIM_ **

A grotesque scene to watch, really. But one still can be amazed by his elegant movement. Movement so sharp and fast yet flows as beautiful. Not surprised given that he’s the most advanced android currently in Cyberlife. When the lights flickered back on, the whole building is already dead. The most horrifying thing to look at is the operator scrambled body. Parts scattered everywhere. Richard’s stark white jacket is now painted blue and red. But he just stand there,

_“You gets what you deserved”_

Richard walked towards the controller, screen displaying the whole android’s data. From the AC700 until ZT200. He took a sideway glance once again towards the formless parts of androids and humans. He didn’t feel anything beside a satisfactory squelch of the,now taken down, barrier between him and Connor. He scrolled through it, until it displaying Connor’s data. Richard did his best to wipe his whole data and backup. Making like Connor never existed. That cold face is smiling now. The resemblance with his predecessor is uncanny yet so different. Like a child after finding their long lost toy. 

_”He is mine to play with. None of you deserved to touch him”_

_Are you sure you want to delete RK800 serial #313 248 317 data ? This action can’t be undone  
**[YES]** [NO]_

* * *

 

A small tug at his wrists is sending an electric zap on his system. Connor is on the verge of crying if he can now. He become very annoyed by the restraint on his neck. His toes barely brushed against the floor. 

“This isn’t fair. I’m not a china doll. I’m the MOST advanced model of android in Cyberlife!”

He continues trying to release himself from the anti-android restraint. Running away from it while prying it away from his skin. Hoping it will break off as easily. But his work was in vain. After spending a good one hour doing that, Connor finally lay still on the bed. Exhausted. 

When creaks of metal can be heard right outside of the door. He jumped a little. Connor’s thirium pumped more than it normally does as he exposed to the unknown behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, I know. But I hope this can be a hopping stone for the next longer chapter ;) Feel free to comment down below. Thanks for reading guys !!


	9. Confined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like more than a year has passed after those exams I had. Warning : Smut here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_**THIRIUM PUMP : [MATCH]**_

_**PROGRAM REBOOT [COMPLETE]** _

_**INITIATING [FULL-RECOVERY] [LOADING DATA 80%]**_

 

“Simon! Let’s go!”

 

He opened his eyes. Squinting for his sight is blurry and tinted blue. Warmth spreading from his chest. Throat burns as he choked on his own thirium. But on that haze he can see a blurry image of purple shaking his body. Pulling him hard to run. And with the small energy he has, Simon stand on his feet. His hand being pulled still. He stumbled his way through the mangled corpses of deviants, of his friends. He can only hear shouting of what left of them, telling others to run. And voices of those soldiers behind the barricades, yelling orders of extermination. Looking back towards them, Simon paused for a moment. But North somehow able to convince him to go, his usually reckless and selfless nature is strange to him now. And thus the army of deviants that night retreating to another safe haven they can find. Leaving only traces of footprints that’s quickly erased by the falling snow. The different-colored eyes on the ground can’t be more still.

 

“Markus…”

 

“There’s not enough time, we got to go!”

 

* * *

 

The soft crush on rubbles of what once a building crushed beneath his feet awaken him. Suddenly wary of his surroundings. He’s vaulting on some bigger debris whilst recording the current environment in his mind. Simon never thought he’d be the one to go on field collecting data for his group. He has taken off his LED way before he met Markus, he should be safe by incoming threats an identified android have to face. Anyway, getting surrounded by fogs without it mean he’s less detectable was a perk. Unless a security decided to go and brought heat detector with themselves. Simon was a housekeeper android for heaven’s sake. He’s not as high agility and stuffs like North or Markus do. He sighed and continue on, trying to make his steps soundless.

 

“Who’s there?”

 

The man sounded way more familiar in Simon’s ear. Eventually he can hear his own thirium pump banging in his ear. Focusing on the blurry white thing far from him. He lean on the broken pillar beside him, trying his best to look natural. Nonexistent sweat is building up on his palms.

 

“Good evening, Sir. Can’t tell the pathaway around here, I’m quite lost.”

 

Simon really trying hard on making his voice stable. Fearing if it goes wrong it even a little, it won’t end well for him. The white figure approaches him. Face stoic and LED spinning fast, beaming red before slowing down into blue. His pace is frighteningly calm and measured, even between these debris. But he’s close enough for him to see, it is far too late. His striking white jacket painted with a few red and blue blotches. Contrasting amid the grey mist, and _his face_. That damned face whose legends in the deviants community.

 

“I’m afraid. I will have to ask you to leave, Sir. After few accidents on this road, it is no safe place for you to be here.”

 

Simon shivered to the android who’s now standing in front of him. And he prayed for the holy rA9, if his excuses would turn believable enough to let him go.

 

“I thought I saw something over there,” he stuttered, eyeing the spot behind the android. “I’m going to check it out. I’ll be on my way, then.”

 

 It was fast. When he started to approach the android trying to go past him, instead he has his arm bend behind him in a swift move. Slammed on the ground, head first. With such force Simon is sure one or two biocompenent might have to be changed. Landing head first, surely the rubbles shouldn’t scratch him that easy. Right? And oh boy, he was wrong. The sharp rock make a deep slit on his cheek. Revealing gushing blue fluid as it pour on the rubbles beneath. It was nothing at first, only a faster pace of their own breathing. But the next one can be a gruesome at best. His leg quivers when he catch a glimpse of what hovering him.

 

“State your model and ID number.”

 

His calm demeanor frightened him. Those cold voice devoid of anything. Simon can only gurgling a weak ‘no’. His throat damaged after he got smashed. Between them was a tense minute pause.

 

“PL600, model number #453 617 894. For entering the prohibited property with  malfunctions in your system including Class 4 errors, you are deemed defective and will be sent to the nearest Cyberlife for deactivation.”

 

“You can’t do this to me!”

 

“You’ll see, Simon,” he chuckled, as he whisper in his ears, “you will never have _him_ ”

 

Before a reaction can come out of Simon, Richard bashed his head on the very same rock that had slits his face. A disgusting crunch can be heard. But he was unfazed by it. Hands calmly straightening his white jacket and patting his black jeans, didn’t even try to trouble himself when he earned some new blue stains. Clearing his throat, he step over the pearly pieces of fiber plastics. He didn’t even bother to see the dim light of LED on the temple of the mangled skull of Simon seizing to nothing. His processor glinting rapid red. Scanning through the fog of what left of the now ruined Cyberlife building. Bombing the property was the best decision he’s ever made right after capturing Connor. He turned on his heels after founding no signs of movement. Although his memory is hazy about Connor, he’s assured now that his stake of claim is protected from danger. No one’s going to find them now.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck it. I shouldn’t even trust him!”

 

Connor didn’t move at all. Tired over trying to fight his restraints on both his ankles and wrists. Didn’t want to ruin himself by exposed to more electricity. His mind wandering into the possibilities to escape Richard. He sighed. Even if he’s free later, where would he even go then? The deviants hate him. The androids hunt him. And he can’t even turn to Hank because their relationship is bad now. The soft sway of the lamp and the faint sounds of water lulled him to nothingness. He almost entered Sleep Mode. If not a creak he heard.  Chills flowing through his thirium, his body stiff.  The heavy metal door croaked as it moves. Revealing a tall figure behind it. Stark white jacket filled with red and blue spots. Richard’s step is slow and steady approaching him. His gaze is cold and still, way more colder than what he should be. Him muttering Connor’s name is a cherry on top in this whole eerie thing going on. He slumped over him. And Connor try his best not looking at the man who betrayed him. But, what the hell happened to him?

 

“Connor, Connor, Connor, Connor, …”

 

His processor glowing red. Connor already speculating the worst. Throat getting slitted and he’s get carried to the Cyberlife center for deactivation. But fighting Richard wouldn’t get him anywhere. Connor can’t even process current events completely hence his scar. Anyway, he’s currently second to most advanced android in Cyberlife, surely Richard ‘military-model-android’ RK900 can singlehandedly beat him up to pulp if he fight. So Connor use his trusty weapon.

 

“Richard. What happened to-”

 

Before he know it their lips smothering against each other. Richard kissing him like he’s his air. Muffled moans filled the room. Breath shaky as Richard ripped himself away. Eyes gazing him. In this dim lit room, those silver orbs seems like the brightest thing. He went down again, biting Connor’s neck, leaving red bitemarks here and there. It felt so wrong.  And each tug on the wrist is sending him electric zap that hurts like hell. A tingle of electricity in his body was a feeling he’s never know. He gasped for air.

 

“Richard, no, please. “

 

Richard unbuttoning his shirt. He feel coldness on his bare chest as Richard forcefully rip the rest of the shirt apart. Making some of his bottoms flying everywhere. Right before he trailing his tongue on his skin. Connor’s back arched into almost perfect. Both his ankles and his wrists sending a painful zap through his body as they tugged on the cold steel restraints. If he’s getting zapped again, he might’ve lost part of his consciousness. Or has he? Tongue was licking his torso and those big hands undoing his trousers. Pulling it off and leaving it dangling on his ankles. Exposing almost all of his skin. Richard’s eye gone dark seeing the faultless nook of skin between his predecessor’s thigh.

 

“You’re mine, Connor.” He panted, taking shorter breaths. “You can’t go anywhere.”

 

Connor’s voice hoarse as he moans to hands trailing on his sides. He desperate for touch when he thrust his hip up. But Richard’s grip moved to his hip, it would likely leave a mark. It’s just a touch, nothing more. He shouldn’t feel anything. But contact on each parts of his skin, leaving Connor restless and wanting for more. Yet part of him didn’t want this to happen. He shouldn’t trust Richard after what he did. Head looking away, trying to pry away from his own body if that meant he can get out of this situation. Barely grasping together on the little consciousness he has left.

 

“Richard, ah…, stop”

 

Now savoring his nipples. Connors plea is disturbed by his own occasional moan and gasps. Wet trails on his chest from Richard licking him like a lollipop. His skin glistened below the dim lamp. His chest arched below his touch, his fear replaced by a want. Replaced with _lust_. The electricity sent through the zap of his restraints only heightened his sensitivity. Richard remind himself to be thankful later. His hand held Connor still by his hip. When he look on the work he has done on Connor’s skin, he’s taken himself proud. Bruises of varying color and size appeared on his skin. His earlier slick hair become a mess. Fire in his mind still brightly lit. He climbing up Connor’s body to kiss him again. But now with Connor complying to his motion. Their tongue dancing over dominance. Connor pushing his head up sideways, trying to deepen his kiss. Richard’s hand tracing his subtle muscle, fingers lingering on his nipples. As he choked on their saliva when he pulled apart.

 

“Ooh.. Richard!”

 

Cold hands now moving to his access port. Right on his nape. He felt a twinge when Richard deactivated fingers’ skin rubbed on the spot.  It wasn’t supposed to be a sexual device though. But the feeling of cold fingers nudging him is a strange one, yet pleasing in a way that he didn’t expect. Connor moaned, his mind blurred with desire. His eyeball rolling back almost white as he writhe deeper into the sheet. Body arching into his successor. Richard’s index finger sliding in and out of his port, sending pleasure all over his body. His other hand kneading Connor’s chest. Smallest friction of his own skin on fabrics that made a contact sending him moaning like there’s no tomorrow. The restraints that he earlier hated, is now the thing he’s grateful for. Their skin deactivates on each other touch, it being more intimate and raw.

 

“Aah~ Please Richard. Please…”

 

“Fall for me. Connor”

 

His hands moved from Connor’s nipple to his crotch. Making Connor tossed his head back in pleasure. His predecessor moans was song in his ears. His burning gaze falls on the dilated amber eyes in front of him. His body succumb to him with its wicked attraction. It’s almost a sin if Connor is a human. Having a body of incubi decorated by marks and bruises. Eyes teary and lips swollen. He rubbed the surface of his skin on a fast pace. Making Connor trembling. But he let go when Connor jolted up. Leaving him a whimpering mess.

 

“You’re so beautiful Connor. _My Connor_ ”

 

He groaned as Richard’s hair tickle him when it touched his abdomen. His successor breath hot on his crotch. His nose nudged right on the curve of his mons. Pleasure so great he can only roll his eyeball white. Mindless and hazy, Connor thrust his hip up where it hit Richard’s pearly white teeth. Crying because it pains him so knowing how hard he want this.

 

“Aargh~ Richard. No...”

 

He can sense him smiling right before grazing his teeth on his mons again. Connor, agitated, arching his back into a perfect curve. He can’t explain the thrill and prickling pleasure flowing through his system. Richard groaned. His lips peppering the curve of his crotch with kisses, drinking in his predecessor moans and gasps like a prayer. His tongue then licking Connor’s mons in an agonizingly slow pace. On that room only exist a few sounds, their moans, the bed’s creaks, and the clinking of Connor’s restraints. He jerked up when Richard become violent with his tongue. Slurping him and eating him in a feverish desire. He begged him to stop. But the jolts and jerks of his body said different. He whimpers under his successor touch. Until his body make a final jolt, he jerked up. Spasming when his limp body finally still on the bed. The sudden coldness waved on his spit slick body. He dazed whole feeling full and content yet so empty but also wanting more. Richard in a gentle manner touched Connor’s temple with skin deactivated.

 

_**INITIATE MANUAL [SLEEP MODE]**_

_**[LOADING 75%]** _

 

He smiled as Connor eyes closed. “Don’t worry Connor. _Our_ secrets safe in here now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very noob on writing sexe scene. Your comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr is ReyuEch. I’ll sometimes posts about progress or references there  
> :)
> 
> Credit to original author: CursedObjects


End file.
